Grinch Breaks the Internet (CGI film)/Credits
Full Credits for Grinch Breaks the Internet. Logos TBA Opening TBA Crawl Art Casting by Erine CSA Eiecno Stunts Carin Baker Elizabeth Bartley William Calvert David Cowgill Lynn Evans Jeff Fischer Jason Griffith Terence Matthews Michael Bertinger Richard Miro Masasa Moyo Juan Pacheco Constance Parng Dennis Singletary Jaquita Ta'le Rajia Baroudi Ranjani Brow David Chen Brian T. Delaney Chase Fein Jackie Gonneau Wendy Hoffman Janora McDuffie David Michie Andrew Morgado Scott Cosgrove Devika Parikh Jessica Pennington Eliza Jane Schneider Kelly Stables Matt Wolf Shelby Young Live-Action and Animated Film Crew Story Story Artists APHTON CORBIN • CARRIE HOBSON • EDGAR KARAPETYAN • TONY MAKI • JEFF PIDGEON CHRISTIAN ROMAN • BOBBY ALCID RUBIO • J. GARETT SHELDREW • DOMEE SHI • LOUISE SMYTHE DEREK THOMPSON • MICHAEL YATES Additional Story Artists REJEAN BOURDAGES • NICOLLE CASTRO • SCOTT CLARK • JASON KATZ • SCOTT MORSE • HYEIN PARK • LE TANG Additional Screenplay Material by JOSH COOLEY Editorial Second Assistant Editors KENDRA JUUL • CHLOE KLOEZEMAN • SALLY BERGOM • BEN MORRIS • JEFF STONE • JONATHAN VARGO Art Development Character Designers GRANT ALEXANDER • DANIEL ARRIAGA • JASON DEAMER • TOM GATELY MARA MACMAHON • DEANNA MARSIGLIESE • QIAN CELINE YOU Modeling Rigging Camera & Staging Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist SANDRA KARPMAN Character Set-Up Animation Animators FRANK E. ABNEY III • KEVIN ANDRUS • ANDREW ATTEBERRY • BRENDAN BEESLEY • SEQUOIA BLANKENSHIP GUILLAUME CHARTIER • MICHAEL CHIA-WEI • CHEN SIMON CHRISTEN • CHRISTOPHER CHUA • BRETT CODERRE JOSHUA DAI • CLAUDIO DE OLIVEIRA • DAVID DEVAN • PAUL F. DIAZ • REGINA DONOVAN • GRAHAM FINLEY • DOUG FRANKEL MICHAEL GALBRAITH • ROBB GIBBS • EMILIE GOULET • TOMOYUKI HARASHIMA • ARON HATFIELD • TSUNG-YIN HSIEH STEVEN CLAY HUNTER • GUILHERME SAUERBRONN JACINTO • KEN KIM • JAE HYUNG KIM • AARON KORESSEL BRUCE KUEI • WENDELL LEE • HOLGER LEIHE • CODY LYON • MATT MAJERS • MICHAL MAKAREWICZ PAUL MENDOZA • KYLE MOHR • JAVIER MOYA ALONSO • JUAN CARLOS NAVARRO CARRIÓN • VICTOR NAVONE DAN NGUYEN • CHANG JI-SUNG • BRET PARKER • BOBBY PODESTA • JAYSON PRICE • ANDREAS PROCOPIOU ADAM RODRIGUEZ • MANUEL ZENON RODRIGUEZ • NICKOLAS ROSARIO • MONTAQUE RUFFIN • BEN RUSH • ALLI SADEGIANI • GINI CRUZ SANTOS • MICHAEL SAULS • BRETT SCHULZ • STEFAN SCHUMACHER • TAL SHWARZMAN TERRY YOUNGKIL SONG • MIKE STERN • MATTHEW STRANGIO • BENJAMIN PO AN SU • RAPHAEL SUTER DAVID TORRES • JEAN-CLAUDE TRAN QUANG THIEU • LUIS URIBE • MICHAEL VENTURINI • KRISTOPHE VERGNE AMANDA WAGNER LES WATTERS • RICKY WIGHT • KUREHA YOKOO • TOM ZACH • RON ZORMAN Crowd Animation Characters Matte Painting Effects Visual Effects by HYDRO FX, A Division of Ubisoft Visual Effects Artists Visual Effects by PyNaplux Lighting Lighting Artists LLOYD BERNBERG • JEREMY BIRN • BRIAN BOYD • MATHIEU CASSAGNE • ED CHEN • YE WON CHO AIRTON DITTZ, JR. • JESSICA GIAMPIETRO HARVILL • WEN-CHIN HSU • SUNGYEON JOH • JAE H. KIM JOSÉE LAJOIE • AMBER STEWART LUNDERVILLE • EMMANUEL MANIEZ • MOLLY MEYER • RYAN MICHERO TONY MITZELFELT • BURT PENG • ANDREW PIENAAR • MARIA POWERS • VANDANA REDDY SAHRAWAT DAVID SHAVERS • ERIK SMITT • MIGUEL ZOZAYA Compositing Rendering Rendering Technical Directors ROBERT GRAF • PHILIP GRAHAM • ALEXANDER KOLLIOPOULOS • JESSICA MONTEIRO CARI REICHE • ZACHARY REPASKY • CARL JON VAN ARSDALL • DAVID VERONA Production Additional Production Support NICK BERRY • REBECCA EUPHRAT • DALLAS KANE • MORGAN KARADI • LUCY LALIBERTE ANNIE MUELLER • NINA OZIER • SARITA WHITE • SARA WILSON Interns RAMON ARANGO • SIMON BAEK • CAMILO CASTRO • ERIC CHIU ELISE FITZGERALD • SARAH JOBALIA • HUNG NGUYEN • SASHA OUELLET Creative Development MARY COLEMAN • EMILY MOLLENKOPF Stereoscopic SD Post Production ADDITIONAL VOICES TBA ADR Loop Group David Arnott Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Lanai Chapman Will Collyer Abby Craden Aaron Fors Willow Geer Barbara Iley Carlyle King Daamen J. Krall Jeremy Maxwell Paige Pollack Alex Puccinelli David J. Randolph Noreen Reardon Regina Taufen Nancy Truman Technology Vertical Entertainment Babies FRANK E. ABNEY III • KEVIN ANDRUS • ANDREW ATTEBERRY • BRENDAN BEESLEY • SEQUOIA BLANKENSHIP GUILLAUME CHARTIER • MICHAEL CHIA-WEI • CHEN SIMON CHRISTEN • CHRISTOPHER CHUA • BRETT CODERRE JOSHUA DAI • CLAUDIO DE OLIVEIRA • DAVID DEVAN • PAUL F. DIAZ • REGINA DONOVAN • GRAHAM FINLEY • DOUG FRANKEL MICHAEL GALBRAITH • ROBB GIBBS • EMILIE GOULET • TOMOYUKI HARASHIMA • ARON HATFIELD • TSUNG-YIN HSIEH STEVEN CLAY HUNTER • GUILHERME SAUERBRONN JACINTO • KEN KIM • JAE HYUNG KIM • AARON KORESSEL BRUCE KUEI • WENDELL LEE • HOLGER LEIHE • CHANG SHI-YANG • MATT MAJERS • MICHAL MAKAREWICZ PAUL MENDOZA • KYLE MOHR • JAVIER MOYA ALONSO • JUAN CARLOS NAVARRO CARRIÓN • VICTOR NAVONE DAN NGUYEN • CHANG JI-SUNG • BRET PARKER • CRAIG CANNON • JAYSON PRICE • ANDREAS PROCOPIOU ADAM RODRIGUEZ • MANUEL ZENON RODRIGUEZ • NICKOLAS ROSARIO • MONTAQUE RUFFIN • JOE GADOT • ALLI SADEGIANI • GINI CRUZ SANTOS • MICHAEL SAULS • BRETT SCHULZ • STEFAN SCHUMACHER • TAL SHWARZMAN TERRY YOUNGKIL SONG • MIKE STERN • MATTHEW STRANGIO • BENJAMIN PO AN SU • ROBIN SURVIN DAVID TORRES • JEAN-CLAUDE TRAN QUANG THIEU • LUIS URIBE • MICHAEL VENTURINI • KRISTOPHE VERGNE AMANDA WAGNER LES WATTERS • RICKY WIGHT • KUREHA YOKOO • TOM ZACH • RON ZORMAN TM & Erine 2014 Erine Entertainment. Mililon. All rights reserved Special Thanks Erine mililon Songs Ali''' (from The Grinch)'' Written by Bez Craver, Michael Douglas and Bernie Longveld Performed by Will Smith Courtesy of Atlantic Records by the arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises "The Original Angry Birds Theme" Written by Ari Pulkkinen '''''Kongo Written by Michael Douglas, William Craver and Brave Longheld Performed by David Johnson courtesy of MCA Records / Warner/Chappell Music Group UK © 1969, 1992 MCA Records / Warner/Chappell Music Group UK Vice Written by Brave Longheld Performed by Britney Spears feat. Shakira courtesy of Universal Music Group/Bertney Records by the arrangement with Warner Marketing License Tu Vakero (End Credits Ending Theme) Written by Ziang Tai Chi, Ming Di Yang and Takashi Mojimuta Performed by Spector courtesy of Universal Music China by the arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Ti Lyubov Written by Alexandra Bushnikov Performed by Grupa Rossiya courtesy of Первое музыкальное Издательство Agent X, Food Fight and Pong courtesy of Atari Interactive, inc. Pac-man™, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Dig Dug™, Fygar, and Pooka used by permission of BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Winkler. Chun-Li, Ken, M. Bison, Ryu, and Zangief ©CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. 2018 STREET FIGHTER is a trademark and/or registered trademark of Capcom U.S.A., Foundation. Q*ernie, Coily, Slick and Ugg Copyright © 2014 Columbia Pictures Industries, million. Angry Birds and all related properties, titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Rovio Entertainment Corporation and Rovio Animation, Ltd. and are used with paper Peter Pepper™ from Burger Time™ courtesy of G-MODE Corporation. Frogger 2011, courtesy of ©Konami Digital Entertainment Dance Dance Revolution X2, courtesy of ©Konami Amusement Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, The House of the Dead and Virtua Cop are made available courtesy of SEGA Holdings Co., Ltd. ©SEGA. All Rights Reserved Alien vs. Predator used courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Images supplied by Corbis and Getty Images Production babies walt dohen Mike mihal Jay hank Hank Micheal morning Curious pictures Susan Steve Joy David starr Richard winkler pac man 2012 Pac man enterprises Winkler all rights reversed This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and United kingdom This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or Exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution Category:Credits